stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Het Karrewiel
Nadoen OK, laten we nu dan even stoppen met het na-apen en het stelen van elkaars producten. Ik zeg sorry dan. Jij ook even, en dan is alles weer goed, ok? We kunnen een samenwerking afsluiten, en misschien kunnen we dan elkaars producten voor de zelfde prijs verkopen oid Tahrim Veltman 5 jul 2008 16:14 (UTC) :Ik wil niet samenwerken, enkel omdat ik het nut ervan niet inzie, maar verontschuldig me wel, ik zal niet meer onder de prijzen gaan, misschien wat schommelen met de prijzen, ik stel voor dat jij de Ridley en Specialized fiets uit je winkel haalt, dan haal ik die voetbal met afbeelding eruit, goed? Greenday2 5 jul 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::Jij mag die bal wel hebben. Tahrim Veltman 5 jul 2008 16:22 (UTC) :::Allebei de fietsen en de bal dan ;) Greenday2 5 jul 2008 16:24 (UTC) ::::En kan ik de GIAS-tenue ook verkopen? Tahrim Veltman 5 jul 2008 20:09 (UTC) :::::Oke, maar ik lanceer binnenkort drinkbussen, en ik zou graag hebben dat je die niet verkoopt goed? Greenday2 5 jul 2008 20:11 (UTC) ::::::Ja hoor. Tahrim Veltman 5 jul 2008 20:12 (UTC) :::::::Het is toch niet hetzelfde als mijn selectie Drank? Tahrim Veltman 5 jul 2008 20:16 (UTC) ::::::::Neen, het gaat om echte drinkbussen die sporters na de wedstrijd of tijdens de wedsdtrijd gebruiken, zoals wielrenners 78.21.139.80 5 jul 2008 20:40 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, ok. (Is dat niet verschillend?) Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 09:34 (UTC) En die tenues dan? Kan ik die ook verkopen? Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 10:19 (UTC) :Ik verkoop ze maar hoor, ik hoor wel van je of het wel of niet mag. En kan het niet een klein beetje van de drinkbusen? LEES DIT AUB Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 16:29 (UTC) ::Amore e vita Tenue wel, Quick-step niet, was volledig mijn idee... en die drinkbussen mogen niet Greenday2 6 jul 2008 16:31 (UTC) :::Eigenlijk steel jij ook ideetjes van mij... maarja Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 16:42 (UTC) ::::Oja? Wat dan zoal? Greenday2 6 jul 2008 16:46 (UTC) :::::Wil je dan a.u.b antwoorden Greenday2 6 jul 2008 16:50 (UTC) ::::::En dan nog, jij hebt geen recht van spreken, je hebt heel dit concept met alles erop en eraan gepikt Greenday2 6 jul 2008 16:54 (UTC) :::::::Ik doe niet vervelend bij jou, ik wacht gewoon op je antwoorden, als je ziet dat ik nergens anders bewerk zie je dat ik afwezig ben, bij jou zeurde ik wel omdat ik zag omdat je op onderstaand kopje reageerde, en er is concurrentie nodig in de bedrijfswereld, dat hoor jij toch te weten als je al op de middelbare zit! Ik heb wel recht van spreken omdat je ook mn bal hebt gejat, maar ik heb er tenminste wel toestemming voor gegeven, omdat je mn vriend ben (nou vriend... niet het juiste woord denk ik maarja). En jij moet weer verdergaan hoor, wat hadden we afgesproken? Vrede... Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) :::::::::Ik stelde voor hem weg te doen, da's iets heel anders hoor... En concurrentie is idd goed, maar na-aperij niet... Had je reactie niet meer gezien... En jij bent nu degeene die doordraaft Greenday2 6 jul 2008 19:03 (UTC) :::::::::::Hoezo draaf ik door? Ik stelde juist voor om het na-apen te stoppen, maar wat aap ik dan na? Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 19:04 (UTC) ::::::::::::Het nieuwste? Judomatten Greenday2 6 jul 2008 19:05 (UTC) :::::::::::::Coltrane zei dat het rechtvrij is. Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 19:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Je snapt het echt niet he... Weet je wat, doe je ding, kopieer desnoods mijn tekst... Ik doe de moeite er niet meer voor Greenday2 6 jul 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::En orginaliteit wordt hier bestraft.. Greenday2 6 jul 2008 19:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::OK, maar dan verbreek ik PER DIRECT de samenwerking tussen Libertas Live Company en Clints Compagny. Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 19:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Goedzo ;) Brave jongen... Greenday2 6 jul 2008 19:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Doe normaal, je bent maar 3 jaar ouder dan mij. Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 19:23 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Sow? Wat doet dat ertoe? Heb toch niet gezegd dat je klein was? Greenday2 6 jul 2008 19:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Brave jongen is bij mij iets dat we tegen kleine kinderen zeggen. Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 19:28 (UTC) :Hou nu maar gewoon op, ben het ruziën vandaag ff beu, t'is over, finito, je hebt wat je wou bay Greenday2 6 jul 2008 19:33 (UTC) ::OK, dan stop ik nu ook. Succes. Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 19:34 (UTC) :::Jij ook ;) Greenday2 6 jul 2008 19:35 (UTC) Jongens, als jullie niet rustig aan kunnen doen vrees ik dat ik jullie allebei voor een uurtje of drie moet blokken om af te koelen, tis voor jullie eigen bestwil. Tahrim, probeer alles niet zo letterlijk over te nemen want dan wordt je als een dief gezien en Greenday, ga er niet zo ver op in. 6 jul 2008 19:40 (UTC) :Te laat, niks meer te blussen ;) Huis jmmr genoeg plat gebrand Greenday2 6 jul 2008 19:40 (UTC) ::We gaan dan even verder met andere zaken (koffie leuten :P) Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 19:40 (UTC) Judo uitrusting Misschien kun je ook judo kleding verkopen, de hele uitrusting noemt men een judogi, maar je kunt ook de verschillende onderdelen apart verkopen: * zubon, de broek * kimono, de jas en misschien zelfs een soort van onofficiële :P obi's, de banden. Als oprichter en eigenaar van het Koryu Judoteam zou je de exclusieve rechten krijgen om de uitrusting van het team te verzorgen. Geïnteresseerd? MilesColtrane 6 jul 2008 10:04 (UTC) :Als je wil kan ik het ook verkopen, ik heb er ook interesse in. Tahrim Veltman 6 jul 2008 10:06 (UTC) ::Ik wil ze zeker verkopen! Lijkt me leuk, exclusief betekend toch dat alleen ik ze dan mag verkopen van jou he? Greenday2 6 jul 2008 12:57 (UTC) :::Nu, ja, ik maak ze niet, dus ik kan niemand verbieden ze te verkopen, maar het Koryu Judoteam zou wel enkel de kledij van Het karrewiel kopen, en niet van een andere shop, mits een korting :P natuurlijk, een soort van akkoord dus. MilesColtrane 6 jul 2008 13:32 (UTC) ::::Bij mij kan je wel 25 % korting krijgen als je wil. Maar kan ik hem dus verkopen? 213.10.27.88 6 jul 2008 13:38 (UTC) :::::Ik ga akkoord met je voorstel, ik zal deze avond werk van maken ;) Greenday2 6 jul 2008 14:04 (UTC) :::::Mooi :P. Je hebt mijn toestemming toch niet nodig om iets te verkopen, Tahrim, maar m'n deal blijft wel met Het Karrewiel. MilesColtrane 6 jul 2008 15:20 (UTC) Hé, kan het dat jij (Greenday) dit bent op de overlegpagina van het Koryu Judoteam? Als je nog steeds wilt sponsoren, kun je dat misschien doen met Het Karrewiel? (ter vervanging van CG Life) MilesColtrane 6 jul 2008 16:47 (UTC) Het logo is zeer onproffesioneel. Sven Anfius Plemming 28 apr 2009 12:24 (UTC) :Ben jij een jury ofzo? 28 apr 2009 12:29 (UTC) ::Ik zie dat ik uw zin niet zo heel goed begrijp? Sven Anfius Plemming 28 apr 2009 12:30 (UTC)